meeting again
by mingmingnugget
Summary: Bella is living in Brooklyn and is struggling to support her family as a teenage mother. She meets the father again in a strange accident, he wants to make up for lost time, will she let him? All human. Warning first fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:  
"Bella stop lying! Edwards voice rang through crystal clear.  
"I'm not, I'm telling you the truth! Please believe me!" The tears were coming down my cheeks like a raging thunderstorm in the July heat.  
"Bella I don't care just... just leave, I can't take this right now!" The words peirced through me, he didn't want me or them. "Mommy!" I woke up to a little body shaking me.

My daughter Jayla, was the spitting image of her father. She had his copper, bronze hair, she also had his emrald eyes. She was shorter than her brothers, that was a given.

Dylan came racing in, in his care pajama's flapping around. His brother Ethan not far behind him. They looked more like me, they had my eyes and had my hair but with a hint of bronze in them.

"Mommy! Dylan bit me again!" Ethan wasn't the most athletic in the family, it is understandable though, he did inherit my clumsiness.  
"Dylan you know better! We **NEVER** strike your brother or anyone for that matter you know that!" I was looking at a spot in the corner for this punishment.

"But mommy! I didn't mean to, and Ethan, took my car!" His eye's were big and pleading. Hoping I would understand.  
"Ethan and Dylan, I've told you repatdley** NOT **to steal or stike each other! You both can go sit in the corner and can have early naps! Do you understand?" I made my voice scolding and upset but not enough to scare them too much

"Yes mommy." They said this simultaneously at the same time. That I almost smiled, but i had to play bad guy first.

"Okay then please go to the corner now!" I felt someone tap my shoulder. I looked to see jayla sitting there, with a paitent look on her face. I picked her up over my head, giving her an airplane ride.

Jayla's sparkling laugh filled the air. I couldn't help but smile. I looked at the clock and realized I was running late for work.

_**Edwards point of view**_

I was looking at the ring I bought at "Tiffany's today would be the day, I was going to ask Tanya to marry me. To become my wife, i couldn't wait to take her hand in marriage. I had already asked her father for the blessing, of course he gave it, knowing that I had been dating Tanya since high-school, after i had dated Bella.

The memories came back into my head, strong and fast like an eighteen wheeler smacking into you, without mercy. I remember the day clearly, her dark hair blowing in the wind the tears falling down her cheeks, her voice begging me to understand.

_"Edward I'm I'm...pregnant." The word had hung down, weighing me down with it too.  
"Bella stop lying!" I couldn't take this, it had to be a joke right? It had to be!  
"I'm not Edward, I'm not please believe me, please!" The desperation in her voice was evident, right then I knew she wasn't lying. I also knew I had a future, I didn't have to get burned with her. The choice made me hate myself for a minute, just a minute though._

_"Bella i don't care just... just leave I can't handle this right now!" Her eyes peirced through me and looked into my black soul, for a minute i wanted to take it back, tell her i would be with her through this, instead I thought of the application to Dartmouth awaiting me on the table, and I realized I had made the choice I just had to stick with it.  
_

The tears blinded me for a minute, the memory was done and as often as it played the ache in my chest, was almost bearable. Almost.

The click of the door, brought me back to reality, I quickly wiped my eyes. Only to see my beuatiful wife to be. Tanya.

_** Bella's point of view**_

I quickly made pancake's and started to pour the orange juice,when I heard Jayla's scream. I dropped the orange juice carton, and ran to the sound. I sighed in relief when I realized it was just a spider.

"Mommy it's gonna eat me!" Jayla's screaming now adding with Ethan's. I looked at the spider and saw that it was only a daddy long leg. I couldn't help but smile.

"Guys shhh, calm down it's only a spider." I looked over to them, Jayla was hugging Ethan. Ethan was holding his sister back and crying at the same time.  
"Guys look It's only a spider, if you don't bug them they won't bug you." I gently picked it up with my index finger and brought it over to the window.  
Jayla and Ethan had stopped crying and were now on looking at the spider with mild interest.

"Mommy it's gonna bite you though!" Dylan's squeak came from the living room and was looking at me like I had three heads.  
"No sweetie it won't i promise, it just wants to go outside and be free, it just visited us first is all." I bent down to there level, trying to make them understand that It was a living thing too.

"Can I touch it?" I thought about it for a few quick seconds. If I let them pet it, it would be fine, but then again next time it could be a black widow or something piousness.

"Sweetie remember how I told you that if you bug it, it won't leave you alone?" They nodded mutely still looking at the bug wide eyed. "Well it's gonna get mad if we keep it to long so we need to set it free and not dally with it ok?" They nodded again which was a good thing. Hopefully they understood.

"Okay well it's time for breakfast so you need to go sit at the table." They ran to the kitchen table and sat down. I followed them and put the pancakes on there plates and cleaned up the orange juice that I spilt.

I dropped off the kids at day care, and quickly walked up the steps to the school. I ran to my class room, and took roll. After I was done with that I quickly passed out the test and started to clean my desk.

I heard the few whispers of students and looked up to check on them. A girl It turned out to be Amanda looked at me and then passed the note to her friend Rachel, I got up and took the note and started to read in my head.

_Don't you think is a whore?  
_

_**Yea definitely she's what nineteen? And has three kids must be taking those classes online! lol, yea she probably hiked up her skirt in high school haha She is a slut**_

_Must have been doing three guys at the same time! lol she isn't even that pretty!_

_**I know she must have been easy!  
**_

I covered my mouth and quickly thought of calm thoughts, I kept the tears inside and put on a deadly voice.

"Girls go to the principals office now! You are getting zero's on the test for writing notes. Go!" They walked out of the classroom giggling and laughing. The bell rang, I quickly picked up the tests, and went in the bathroom to do something I rarely did. I cried.

A/N: Woah that was pretty intense if I do say so myself, I want to say thank you for all who reviewed I loved it! If you guys loved it, write about it in a review if you hated it let me know! Your thoughts about this story matter to me!  
Thank-you  
-mingming:}


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

_ **Edwards point of view** _  
"Tanya, darling you look beautiful!" I was still thinking about her, I needed something to get my mind off of her. Her, Bella. That damn memory was still stuck in my head repeating itself over and over again.

"Edward did you hear what I just said?" Her voice was angry and her tiny lip was quivering like she was going to cry. I couldn't have that I needed everything to be right and simple again. I wasn't in high school, I was in my office with my beautiful finance who had said yes to marrying me.

"I'm sorry dear please don't cry!" I kissed her tiny pout away,and then kissed her sparkling ring.  
"Edward I forgive you, I can't stay mad at you." Her voice like a melody, I had to kiss her lips again to get that damn memory out of my head. Bella just couldn't stay.

_**Bella's point of view**_

Mr. Greene had called the girl's parents and now wished to talk to me, for what I don't know. The bulky wood door had a taunting edge to it. I shook off the bad feeling and went inside to face what I wasn't sure.

Mr. Greene was smiling brightly and his teeth were glowing white, I wondered if they were dentures.

"Mrs. Swan would you please sit down?" His voice was business and I knew right then I should have left when I could. "Mrs. Swan I read the note that the young ladies wrote and there mothers requested that you be..." his voice nodded off and I waited I knew what he was going to say, but I wanted to hear him say it anyway.

"Requested that I be what Mr. Greene?" I was silently praying that the answer wouldn't be what I knew it would be.  
"Mrs. Swan they requested that you be transfer to a different school, and I approved." He was such a coward he couldn't even look in my eyes, and basically tell me that he was firing me.

"Mr. Greene, why did you approve?" I asked in a strong voice.  
", I don't mean to sound petty but I don't think that are school would look the greatest to have a young teacher with three kids, working for us. I hope you understand." His tone was clear and final, meaning i didn't have a choice.

"I understand Mr. Greene, thank-you for the opportunitie to teach here." I stood up and went to my classroom, empty and bear. I grabbed my box, I had been transfered twice. I started to pack my Expo markers and grabbed Dylan's apple he gave to me the first day I got here.

I took a look around after I got everything, Walked down the steps and started to walk across the yellow lined street, that said it was safe to cross.

I just didn't realize the speeding car coming down the hill.

_**Edwards point of view**_  
Tanya was sitting on my lap, she was talking joyfully about a shopping trip, with my sister Alice. She was talking really fast but I caught the word Brooklyn, and immediately stiffened.

"Tanya your not going! Brooklyn is dangerous I mean I know we live in New York and everything, but we live on the rich side people down there are terrible... and it's bad I don't want you to get hurt!" I had a hint of desperation in my voice, I wouldn't want anybody to live down there, specifically my loved ones.

"Edward relax I'm going with Alice, how much trouble could I get in?" Her voice was pleading with me. I sighed Alice was responsible and careful.

"Okay Tanya, just promise to be careful okay? Promise?" I still had that feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"I promise, I swear sometimes you worry too much!" Even though her promise was to reassure me, I only felt that twisting in my stomach that something was wrong.

_** Tanya's point of view **_

I was sitting in the car with Alice, she was looking at the map trying to figure out where we were. I was speeding a little bit and the road was curving.

"Tanya look out your gonna hit that Deer!" Alice was shrieking. I quickly spun out missing the dear by inches. Only to hit something else.

I heard a high pitched scream and saw brown hair flailing everywhere. I stopped the car, and jumped out leaving a sobbing Alice.

"ALICE CALL 911!" I shouted to her running as I went to the body. She was pretty, her features were beuatiful, and for a moment she looked like she was sleeping, but the blood pooling from under head said differently.

Her eyes fluttered for moment, then opened and I saw her eye, striking brown doe eyes.

_**A/N: sorry about the cliffy, I have to make you want to come back, lol review if you like or hate it your thoughts about this story are important, I know this chapter is short, I'm sorry I wrote this fast... So I hope you like it, review please.  
**_

_**-mingmingnugget:}  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

** chapter three**  
**_Edwards point of view_**  
I was looking over the last of my files, and yawned I was exhausted, I had worked all day to try to get the worry off my mind. Tanya was supposed to call and i couldn't help but want too pick up my phone and ask.

"_Stop being a stalker_!" I chanted to my self over and over again. I knew I was over-reacting, I couldn't help it though. Tanya was the best thing that ever happened to me she had her curly blond hair and green piercing eyes. I loved her, she was my life and now my finance. I had to trust her sometime, I reminded myself.

I walked over to my Volvo, and as i was about to unlock the door, My phone went off. Tanya's, name kept flashing on my screen in the dark.

"Hello beautiful, how are you?" The smile in my voice was evident to my ears.

"EDWARD! GodIranoversomeoneandtheymightbedead...God Edward I'm so scared!" Her cries of anguish came through the phone and her pain, was like my pain I felt it, even if I had no idea what it was that was bothering her.

"Shh... Tanya please take a deep breathe and tell me what happened okay?" I had to make my voice as clear and soothing as possible, even though Tanya's pain was making it hard for me to breathe myself.

"Edward..." Her whispered cry ate at my heart.  
"Tanya please tell me honey, I can't help you if you don't let me!" I was pleading with her, I didn't want her to be sad.  
Suddenly I heard yelling and sobbing, then I heard the voice of my little sister.

"Edward are you there?" Alice's pixie voice rang through sad and agony and a little bit of an emotion i couldn't detect.

"Yes I'm here what's wrong?" I was officially panicking the thoughts of regret kept coming through clean and clear. I shouldn't have let them go to brooklyn at all! God I should have followed my instincts. "ALICE WHAT IS IT?" My yell was one more of frustration than anger.

"Edward we hit someone, Tanya was trying to miss the deer and we were going to fast anyway and then there was this woman, she looked about are age and she was in the way there was no avoiding it." Her voice was a whisper again.

I couldn't think straight this meant that if the girl lived, which wasn't likely, she was gonna press charges and evatually sue us. Maybe if we were lucky she wouldn't take to much money. Damn it all.  
"Alice is the girl alive?" My voice had desperation in it, the only way it was going to work was if she was dead, and as vile as it was to think that way it was the truth.

"Yes Edward she's alive, the major problems are that she is in a coma and her her right lung collapsed. God Edward how could you even say that without crying are you really that heartless?" I was speechless I knew that what I said was bad and wrong but really she wasn't so inocent in this case either.

"Fine Alice whatever, just who was it?" I was going to have to know all about this girl if i was going to have to go up agianst her in court.

"Edward..." her voice was hesitant and suspiciously blank.  
"What Alice?" I asked rather impatient.  
"Edward it was... Bella Swan from high school she was the girl you dated back in 11th grade she..." Alice didn't get to continue the phone was on the ground by the time she had said Bella Swan.

**_Angela's point of view_**

I had picked up Bella's kids from the day-care center I had to do this every Thursday and Saturday. I didn't mind it because I loved the children I treated them as my own. They were currently eating Dino chicken nuggets, Dylan was bullying Ethan into giving him a chicken nugget.

"Give me your chicken nugget!" His voice was loud in the babyish voice of his, and his striking brown eyes, were sparkling with amusement, and the need to be in trouble.  
"No! I don't have to give you anything! Mommy says that you shouldn't let people walk up and down you so I'm not going to let you!" His eyes were defending and demanding. I felt the need to step in here.

"Knock it off Dylan you know better! Go sit in the corner, you know your not supposed to bully others your brother is no different!" I had gotten used to "yelling" at them but otherwise I didn't to much. Dylan was marching off to the corner when the shrill sound of the phone rang to my ears.

I ran to get it only to see little Jayla talking on the phone, tears were threating to leak over her eyes. Her voice was sad and confused.  
"Where's mommy?" Her frightened voice was starting to become louder. I quickly grabbed the phone from Jayla who was howling up a storm already.

"Mrs. Webber speaking." I replied to the voice trying to block out Jayla screaming.  
"Hello Mrs. Webber I work for the state of New York as an officer and we have some unfortunate news, Miss. Swan was hit by a car and is currently in a coma she has one bruised rib, and her right lung has collapsed, she staying in the E.R for intense surgery, ma'am." He paused for a moment and then continued talking. "It seems that while she is in the hospital we are going to need to have someone look after her kids, do you know anyone that could look after the children?" His voice was pleading.

Bella had told me the father of her children and I knew she wouldn't be happy if she woke up... If that was all it took for me to make my decision I couldn't let her children go through life without knowing who there father was.

"His name is Edward Cullen, he's the father." His sigh of relief didn't calm my nerves one second. I knew I was walking on thin ice.

A/N: Okay this was a filler chapter, anyway thank you Jadeplanet2121 you helped me so much. Anyway some people aren't so happy that I updated slow, well I could give you the excuses but I have none, I was trying to see how many reviews i could get I know selfish. I'm not going to be updating everyday maybe once a week or two depneding, anyway thank you everyone the next chapter will be out maybe Sunday or Saturday???

-mingming:)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter four**_  
_** Angela's point of view**_

God I was panicking ! My hands were shaking and sweat was coming in puddles. I knew i shouldn't have done that, but at the same time i knew i had no choice.

"Stop hitting me Dylan! Or I'm going to tell mommy!" Ethan shouted at his brother, his emerald eyes flashing with anger.

"Dylan did i tell you,that you could come out of the corner?" My voice was shaking from panicking.

"Well i wanted to see if Jayla was ok, and by the way she's not, and then Ethan started to stick his tongue out at me and well...." His big round eyes were pleading and looking innocent.

I stared at him before realizing that Jayla was still on the floor shrieking and repeating "I want mommy!"  
over and over again.

"Alright Dylan and Ethan go in the living room i'll be there in a minute." I commanded my tone made it clear that i wouldn't take no for an anwser.

The only hard part would be to tell them that bella was hurt and they would have to live with there father that they never met before. Oh gosh piece of cake.

_**EDWARDS POINT OF VIEW**_

I was in my yellow porsh, I bought it for a specific reason. Speed. I knew Alice had her eye on it since i bought it, but still Tanya liked it and that's what mattered.

I was twenty minuets from the hospital where they were waiting. All i could do was press the gas harder and pray i didn't get caught speeding.

I pulled up to the hospital and went to the parking garage. I stepped out of my car and ran up the steps to find Tanya and Alice.

I saw a nurse walking down the hall, and decided to ask for directions to the waiting room.

"Excuse me ma'am, I was wondering if you could show me to the waiting room?" I stared at her intently. She stared back and looked at me with glazed eyes.

"Ma'am!" I shouted. I knew it was rude but i could only have so many patience for so long.

"right sorry." She apologized, quickly. "It's right down the hall take a left and your there"

"thank-you!" I took off sprinting toward the hall and took the left just as she ordered.

I saw Tanya and Alice huddled together on the tiny bench, Tanya looked up her green eyes looking up at me with deep anger and sadness.

She got up and walked over and hugged me. I couldn't help but smell her beautiful scent.  
It didn't always relax me but it helped.

"Edward they have someone that want' to talk to you, he's a lawyer." Alice said behind Tanya looking tired and weary.

I looked over and saw a man, with blond hair and blue eyes. His hair though was pinned into a pony tale. He was wearing an expensive looking suit. oh great more shit to deal with.

"Can i help you?" I asked, and made sure to make my voice sound professional as possible. He cleared his throat and loosened hit tie.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen I am Isabelle's Lawyer, James Dawson. It's my job to make sure the kids have a home when Isabella can't care for the children." He looked back at me with his crystal eyes and dared me to challenge him.

"That's nice but, Mr. Dawson what does that have to do with me? I'm not a father to any of her children." I made sure my voice didn't falter even though i knew_ I _was lying.

"Well, do i have a surprise for you! Here on the birth certificate it states that the biological father of the children would be you."

The air in my lungs whooshed out and I felt a woozy feeling seeping through my body, I sat down as quickly as i could. I put my head in my knee's to stop from fainting.

"Look I don't know what to say about this, but you have to take care of those kids, so stop bitching and get used to it." He looked at me with his steely blue ice, that held a hint of disgust in them.

He walked away, shaking his head and muttering incomparable phrases. All I could think about was how on Earth was i going to tell Tanya?

_** Angela's point of view**_

All three children sat on my satin blue couch, there big eyes looking back at me innocently.  
Oh lord how was I going to tell them that there superhero mother, was sick in the hospital maybe dying?

"Where's mommy?" Little Jayla demanded in her soprano voice. Ethan looked back copying his sister's movements.

"Well, Jayla that's what i wanted to talk to you about. Your mother isn't feeling that well right now." I told them making my voice calm and collected as possible.

"Is mommy ok?" Dylan spoke for the first time looking up at me with slightly red rimmed eyes.

"Mommy is going to be just fine, but she needs to stay in the hospital for a little while, until she feels better." I explained trying to keep it together.

"I don't like the doctors they give you shots!" Ethan piped in, shuddering slightly.

"So where will we go if mommy isn't back soon? Jayla's too knowing eyes, looked directly into mine.

"Well, your going to stay with a friend of your mothers. You'll stay with him until she get's better." At that Ethan started to wail.

"Why can't we stay with you? I want to go see mommy! I don't want to live with a guy i never met!" At this point he was in my lap crying into my shoulder.

"Sweetie, it will only be for a little while, until your mommy gets better, then you go back to living with your mother ok?"

Ethan's eyes gleamed into mine, smiling slightly. Then he said the words that was so simple for a young boy.

"Pinky promise?" He stuck out his tiny pinky, I curled mine around his and whispered the magic words.

"Pinky promise." Ethan scrambled off my lap and started to tackle Dylan, while Jayla scowled at them.

I could only hope that Edward wouldn't complicate things too much, with kids like Bella's it was hard to stay away,and i had a feeling that Edward would want full custody.

_**Authors note:**_ OK guys I'm sorry about not updating, for a long time. Just had a very bad writers block and now that I'm back expect this story to get finished. I'm so sorry guys.


End file.
